


First Thanksgiving

by wrestlingfae



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied sexy times, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrestlingfae/pseuds/wrestlingfae
Summary: “My hands are shaking from holding back from you.” - Dress, Taylor Swift





	First Thanksgiving

“Do you think he’ll actually come?” It was a reasonable question, you knew that Aleister usually flew home to see his family around Thanksgiving time since there weren’t many shows to attend.

“He either comes or he stays home, talking to Totty about how lonely he is.” Ruby chuckled as she stuck a pie in the oven. “The hurricane is strong enough for all flights out of Florida to be cancelled, kid. He can’t go see his family even if he wanted to, plus, you’re his best friend and that means you’re the next best thing he has — He’ll come.”

Although you believed her, you couldn’t get it off your mind how Aleister was probably disappointed that he couldn’t go home to his family, and instead has to participate in a holiday that he himself doesn’t even celebrate.

“Besides,” you could already hear the evil little smile in her voice and you stopped mashing the sweet potatoes, “you did buy that new dress just so he could —“

“Ruby, I swear to god!!”

–

It was crowded in the apartment. You hadn’t expected _everyone_ to show up, but since all the flights were cancelled no one had anywhere else better to go.

It was an hour into the festivities, and because there were so many people in your apartment they were sitting (or standing) with their plates of food wherever there was available space. You were running around, cheeks red from trying to make sure everyone was as comfortable as they could be. You hadn’t even been able to grab your own plate of food yet.

“Think you should chill out just for a sec?” Liv came around the corner, smiling and handing you a glass of red wine.

“Liv, I’m not sure I should be drinking anything right now, haven’t had anything to eat yet.” You huffed when you leaned against the wall, but still took the glass from her.

Her smile only grew wider watching as you took a big gulp. “So…. not that you don’t look amazing in that dress, but are you waiting for a certain someone to notice?”

The dress you had on was black, the top long sleeved lace that dipped into a low v-shape down your back, and the skirt was a short tulle style that ended right above your knees. Maybe you were trying to impress someone, not that you’d admit it out into the open.

“Shut up, Liv. I’ll expose you and Bate on Twitter.”

Liv snorted and rolled her eyes, “Old news, sweet cheeks!” She walked away with a wink and a small raise of her own glass.

Ruby also made a comment about your dress being for a specific someone and maybe it was okay?! Where was the harm in wanting to look good for someone you’d been hopelessly in love with since they showed up at NXT.

Aleister Black. The man with the steel grey, piercing eyes and an aura that commands the attention of an entire room. The same Aleister Black that you’d been stealing glances at since he’d arrived clad in a beautifully tailored suit.

“Shit, looks like you both dressed up for one another.” Ruby snickered next to your ear as she passed by, and if you weren’t so nice you’d elbow her in the fucking gut.

–

Thirty minutes later, you sat down after you had finally gotten food in you and the alcohol was humming warmly through your system.

“You look a bit flushed.”

Your head snapped up at the warm familiar voice and you were unable to stop from smiling. “I’m worn out, Black!”

He sat down next to you and didn’t hesitate to wrap an arm around your shoulders to drag you into a side hug. “You did a beautiful job, darling.”

With a sigh you pressed your face into his chest and mumbled, “I’m happy you came.”

Aleister cradled your head ginger against his chest with his other hand, his thumb sweeping comfortingly across your cheekbone. “So am I.”

You leaned back slightly to smile up at him again, but the way his eyes met yours caused you both to freeze. There was a pull, something you only thought existed in fairytales, that made you want to gravitate to his lips.

“Shit!!”

The moment was broken as soon as a crash in the kitchen occurred and you jumped up from the couch as a screech of your name echoed in the apartment.

–

Everyone had already left, 2 o’clock in the morning and a huge thanksgiving mess to be cleaned. The only person that stayed behind was Aleister. “You don’t have to stick around to help clean up you know!”

Aleister smiled and rolled up his sleeves having disposed of his jacket a while earlier. “Nonsense, Ruby disappeared somewhere and I’d be a horrible friend if I didn’t help with the clean up.”

There was another blush being painted onto your cheeks as you cleaned the dishes by hand. Thankfully, you’d mainly used plastic ware, but because so many people had shown up you still had dishes to clean.

You turned to face him, watching as he piled food that hadn’t been taken into Tupperware containers. “Did you have a good time?”

“I did, honestly, it was good being here with everyone when I couldn’t go home.” He put the containers in the refrigerator and you took more of the plates to set them in the sink. “Especially with you.”

Your hands gripping the counter because you didn’t dare meet his eyes as flashes of the moment you shared earlier in the night came to the front of your mind. “I’m glad.”

He said your name quietly and it made you freeze completely. There was a short pause before you heard careful foot falls come up behind you. “I heard something tonight.”

Breathing had become a bit difficult if you were being honest, and your voice came out in a hoarse tone. “What did you hear?”

Aleister’s back was now hovering near your own, fingers grazed up the exposed length of your spine, and his lips pressed gently against your temple as your head slowly tipped back against his shoulder. “Someone told me you only bought this dress so I could take it off.”

“Aleister…” you breathed and reached a hand back to hold against the naps of his neck.

“Since it _is_ my first real thanksgiving,” he said against your skin, lips traveling down your neck. The zipper of your dress was pulled down at a teasingly slow pace and your hands began to shake when he whispered, “I should show you just how thankful I really am.”

_Note: remember to thank Ruby in the morning._


End file.
